final fantasy vii vs tokyo mew mew
by xXsephyissexyXxlol
Summary: a war against happiness tmm  and sorrow ff7
1. Chapter 1

It was a cold depressing cloudy morning at exactly 5:11 A.M. when a fat short and stubby mexican man was waking up from a good nights sleep (I would write beauty sleep but there is no beauty in that, right?) to go to the bathroom carrying todays newspaper with him. while he is sitting there on the pot reading an article that says "WANTED TALL SILVER HAIRED MAN WEARING LEATHER APPAREL AND ALSO HOLDING A GIGANTIC SWORD"_below shows a mug shot of the man._

Next to the mans picture was another wanted person except he looked completely weird which read "WANTED DARK GREEN HAIRED MAN SUPER SHORT MEGA-HUGE EARS AND SOME TYPE OF CLOTHING THAT YOU DONT SEE EVERYDAY HE ALSO HAS GOLDISH-YELLOW EYES"_also showing a mug shot of a man but kinda looked like a small boy or a toddler girl ohh who knows lets just say he looked gay for crying out loud._

"ewwww what a such ugly creature", the mexican said in a constipated voice.

BOOM! The man jumped from the toilet and crapped on him self even more. What he saw surprised him even more there on the floor like 5ft away was the the guy from the newspaper with the dark green hair and goldish-yellow eyes.

The mexican stared wide eyed when he heard a deep scaring sounding voice that echoed off the walls.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU KISH YOU ARE THE MOST ANNOYING PEST I HAVE EVER MET!",the voice was of the tall silver-haired man. And the newspaper wasn't lying he did have a GIGANTIC SWORD.

"I'm so sorry Sephiroth I didnt mean to piss you off!" kish said in a weak pleading voice.

"It's to late for sucking up now fag!" Sephiroth said. Raising his sword up to kish's neck.

"HOLA DONT YOU KNOW THERES A GUY TRYING TO TAKE A CRAP HERE PEOPLE!" the mexican said interupting the fight.

"oh yeah you, might as well kill you right after I kill this guy, just hold on" Sephiroth said with a playful voice.

"you are definantly the most cruel people I have ever met, killing innocent people like they are just nobody! I mean look at this guy he probably has a good life planned ahead of hi-" kish gets interupted.

"oh please shut-up this guy is just a couch potato just look at him," sephiroth gestures over to the mexican,"for all you know i could be putting him out of his misery, probably has unpayed debts or something. Anyways I should stop stalling so I can go home already and get this over with!"

Sephiroth was growing impatient.

Kish tries one more time to negotiate,"Please don't kill me if you don't I'll either leave you alone or help you take over the world being your right-hand man"

"Nah I think killing you is more amusing and besides I work alone," Sephiroth chuckled.

He brings up his long sword and swings it down connecting it to kish's head.(I think that's the last time we hear from kish)

Sephiroth turns to see the mexican trying to back away slowing so he wouldn't notice.

"oh don't think I forgot about you that fast, say good bye"

(I think that's the last you hear from the mexican guy too)

When the cops arrived on the scene there was blood every where

"I know who did this... it was a bunny"A very idiotic looking cop said.

"That's the same thing I thought man I swear we are related somehow" another idiotic cop said.

"It was no f**king bunny you dumba**" Sephiroth came up behind them.

"WHAT THE FU!"BIG EXPLOSION KILLED THE 1 of the cops

"look a bunny!" the other 1 said

" i am not a f**king bunny you basta**!" Sephiroth yelled.

"no really look a bunny" the cop said pointing to a little fuzzy ball with big huge adorable blue eyes. Then out of nowhere a rock came from the sky and squished the bunny flattening it. The cop started to get tears in his eyes.

While Sephiroth almost died of laughter,"MAN, that's the hardest I have ever laughed in ages what's a matter with you stupid cop what the hell you crying for."

"How could you?" said the cop.

"ok first of all can I get your name because it's kinda annoying saying 'said the cop' over and over again? And second of all I don't get what was sooo special with the bunny." Sephiroth said getting kinda annoyed.

"umm my name is Paco macho Jr. ok you happy now" said paco.

"that's a long name it's longer than my hair now now tell which direction tokyo is,"Sephiroth siad suprised like that something could longer than his hair. Anyways back to the matter at hand.

Paco pointed to the east. Then Cloud came from the sky and landed on Paco.

"whoops didn't see him there", he said.

"good to see you cloud" sephiroth made his trademark entrance.

"PLEASE STOP SAYING THAT EVERY FREAKING TIME YOU FREAKING SEE ME ITS GETS ANNOYING YOU KNOW" cloud said fusturated.


	2. CHAPTER 2

"why what's wrong with making a cool entrance everyone knows it's epic!"Sephiroth said.

"I know it's epic but it's annoying!"Cloud said fustrated.

"wait aren't we supposed to be like mortal enimies and here we are talking to each other like it's an daily thing I'm surprised that I am not trying to kill you right now, that's the first," Sephiroth said dumbfounded.

"ok guys don't start fighting now you got this far so don't fail"

"Zack where did you come from" Sephy and cloud said at the same time.

"Well I came from the sky, if that sounds correct"Zack.

"ooooohhhhhh, yes that sounds pretty correct" Sephy said agreeing.

"what are standing around for let's go get some chicks" Zack said with excitment.

"oh shutup everyone knows that the chicken farms are closed, how about we go find us some mew's"Cloud said.

"I think that's a great idea" Sephy said with enthusiasm.

So they started their long annoying journey to across the world and plan to be there in about 2 hrs...

...

...

2 hours later

"we are here!"Zack felt sooooooo excited.

"I don't think this is tokyo, guys..."Cloud said.

"f***,d***, that stupid fat mexican cop lead us the wrong way" Sephy screamed a few more profanities and walked away in fustration.

"Calm down man i bet we can still make in another 2hrs" Zack attempted to cool Sephy down.

"Get your f****** hands off me, gosh" Sephy said.

"well then Mr. grumpy let us be on our way now, OH AND DID YOU GUYS HEAR I'M IN THE NEW KIGDOM HEARTS:BIRTH BY SLEEP so what now, none of you are in it just meeeeee,... just thought that I should rub it in a bit!"Zack said a little too enthusiastic.

"just shutup ok lets go now please" Sephy said aggrivated. cloud nodded in agreement.

Another 2 hours later they end up in the big lighted city of tokyo.(yay!'applause')

"Now Zack you can say 'we are here' in your annoying enthusiastic voice!" Cloud said in his emo depressed voice.

"Whatever cloud lets go and find these stupid creatures." Zack said.

"Zack whatups with you you are like all pissed off?" Sephy said.

"I'm just mad that the chick farm is closed." Zack said with a frown on his face.

Alll of them stopped and paused to take a look at the hideous hot pink building standing before them.

Sephiroth looked in horror,"you don't expect me to walk in there right."

"of course we expect you to, oh look a bunny!"Zack said pointing to a bunny with big round irresistible eyes staring right at sephiroth with a little bow tie on his neck.

Then outta of nowhere a huge rock squishes the bunny but this time the rock was on fire (wow Sephy had to be pretty mad).

"HEY LOOK BIGGER ROCK!" Zack said.

"why did you kill my pet bunny for" unknown voice says.

"wait a minute I know that fat lazy voice anywhere, PACO MACHO jr.!"sephy said.

"yes it is I Paco macho just call me Jr. for short." he said as he walked in with a incredibly goofy outfit.

"what the hell are you wearing!" Zack asked.

"This is the outfit I got from some people called the mews- perhaps I said to much I must be going now." Jr. said.

"No please tell us more," Sephy asked with curiosity.

"You won't squish them with bigger rock right?" Paco asked.

"ah if I say no will you tell me?" Sephy asked.

"sure"

"Then no i guess... ... ... ..."

Authors note: I'm gonna start putting the name of the person that say that sentence instead of , sephy said or paco asked, I'll just put Sephy: I hate you!

you know stuff like that. ok thanks for reading this and my story kk enjoy!

Sephy: "tell me if they are here now?"

Paco: "noooooo they aren't here right now they said their going to some party or somethin'..."

Sephy: "Do you know where this party issssss... by any chance?"

Paco: "heh nooooooooooo"

Sephy: "oh well youuu were sooooo much help, sheesh"

Paco: "well sorry I just joined, but the boss is inside you can talk to him as a matter of fact I can take him to you now."

On there way inside Sephiroth was gagging at the site that he saw pink hearted chairs and tables... for crying out loud everything was pink.

Seph: "ewwwwwww it's the ugliest thing I have ever saw except for genisis' face,... no it's about equal" He nodded to him self.

"Hey I heard that"

Zack: "Genisis what are you doing here?"

Seph: "yeah what are you doing here I thought you were on vacation?"

Gen: "well just thought I would stop by cause I heard you guys were in the nieghborhood."

Seph: "who told you that?"

Gen: "Some citizen... you know that people don't see really tall strong silver haired guys with a hyper and emo guy behind him everyday."

Seph: "oh yeah"

Gen: "what you guys doing here in a hideous hot pink girly building anyways?"

Seph: "We are planning to start a war"

Gen: "On who 'hello kitty'?"

Zack: "no... although that would be pretty fun."

Just then they entered what I'm guessing the control room with two guys staring at the computer screen. When they heard there guests walk in they both turned to look.

Paco: "Hola senor elliot and senor Wesly we have guests."

At the same time elliot and wesly both yelled: "NOOOOOO PACO!"


End file.
